Archer Queen
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This graceful huntress is a master of destructive force, though modest in health. She snipes targets in her territory when defending, and can summon stealth and terrifying damage when attacking once her Royal Cloak ability is unlocked!" ---- Skins ---- *'Summary' **The Archer Queen is essentially a much more powerful version of the Archer. In addition to possessing much higher damage and hitpoint amounts, the Archer Queen also shoots 1.5 tiles farther than a normal Archer (5 tiles instead of 3.5). **The Archer Queen shoots 3 rapid arrows per shot (they cannot affect multiple targets, however). **She is automatically summoned once the Archer Queen Altar is constructed, which costs 40,000 Dark Elixir. **The Archer Queen is an immortal unit, so she only has to be summoned once. However, if she is injured or falls in battle, she must regenerate her health by sleeping for a period of time before she can be used again. If you attack a village while its Archer Queen is still regenerating, its Altar will be empty. **The amount of time she sleeps to regenerate is directly proportional to the health she has left at the end of the battle. If the Archer Queen is not damaged then she is ready to fight immediately; if she gets hit or falls in battle then she must sleep for some time to regenerate. The higher level the Archer Queen, the more time it will take to fully regenerate her health. ***Hero regeneration after a Multiplayer Battle starts as soon as the player starts to search for a Multiplayer opponent. So, if the player spent some time searching for an opponent to attack before completing an attack, part of the regeneration will be completed by the time the player returns to his/her village. However, if the player cancels the attack by pressing "End Battle" before completing an attack, the regeneration will be reset. This effect is more noticeable in the highest leagues where a significant amount of time can be spent searching for such opponents. **You can temporarily quadruple the hero's healing rate for 1 hour by spending 5 Gems. **In the January 29th 2014 update, the Archer Queen gained a new special ability: Royal Cloak. This ability allows her to become invisible to enemy defenses for a short period of time in addition to greatly increasing her damage, restoring some of her health, and summoning up to 16 Archers to aid her in battle. The Archer Queen gains this ability at Level 5 and it becomes more powerful every five subsequent levels. ***The Archer Queen's Royal Cloak ability summons Archers of the same level that the player has researched in his or her Laboratory. For instance, if the player has researched level 5 Archers, the Archer Queen will summon level 5 Archers. **Unlike the Barbarian King, the Archer Queen can attack air units like Balloons, Dragons, or Minions, making her effective in guarding a village against players who conduct air raids. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' ** The Archer Queen is basically the counterpart of the Barbarian King, and vice versa. The Archer Queen is the damage specialist, while the Barbarian King is the tank specialist, with the Grand Warden as the support specialist. **She has better range than an Archer (5 tiles instead of 3.5), so a good strategy is to place a group of Giants, P.E.K.K.As, Golems, or the Barbarian King as a meat shield, then a group of Archers, and finally the Archer Queen. That minimizes the chance of her being defeated or even hit and may allow you to use her many times in a row without waiting for her to regenerate. **You can use an Archer Queen with a Royal Cloak Ability in raids to help you clean up buildings for 50%. As damage approaches 50%, simply deploy your Archer Queen and use the ability immediately so that she can destroy a few extra buildings, not taking damage at all. **The Archer Queen and Healer combination, better known as Queen Walk, is a very viable strategy when you're targeting for loot. She can rip apart cores of bases with the assistance of Rage Spells and make sure the Healers aren't touched. This, however, requires a high level Queen due to the fact that the Queen alone cannot deal enough damage and will eventually run out of time. Make sure that at least one of the Air Defenses are taken out so that the Healers can last longer. Lightning Spells can be used to this effect. **The Royal Cloak Ability prevents Defenses from targeting the Archer Queen, but she can be affected by splash damage; for instance, if the nearby Archers summoned by the Archer Queen via her Royal Cloak are targeted by a Mortar, the splash projectile of the Mortar will damage the Archer Queen if she is in range, regardless of whether her ability is active or not. Royal Cloak does not prevent the Archer Queen from triggering Bombs and Giant Bombs and she will still be damaged by them if she is in range when they explode. **The Archer Queen is not affected by the Spring Trap, like all other heroes. **A good idea is to put the Archer Queen with the other heroes. The Barbarian King soaks up hits, the Archer Queen attacks from behind, and the Grand Warden supports them with his Life Aura. If they are troops in the Clan Castle, they also get benefited by the Grand Warden and they can assist the Barbarian King and Archer Queen in terms of defending and stalling. **Beware of the Barbarian King, as he can kill the Archer Queen 1v1. *'Defensive Strategy' **The Archer Queen can be placed next to the Barbarian King to fight together, concentrating their power. Alternatively, they can also be spaced out to cover a larger range. The appropriate placement depends on what is suitable for your particular village. **The Archer Queen is more suitable for defense than the Barbarian King because of her faster attacks and harder hits, and she is able to attack from a longer range (as well as being able to strike air units), but she has dramatically lower health than the Barbarian King. The Queen's altar must be placed 3-4 spaces from the nearest wall to prevent the Queen from jumping out and getting targeted by melee troops. ---- *'Against an Archer Queen' **The best strategy against an Archer Queen is often another Archer Queen. A Queen Walk or an Archer Queen behind a tanking troop can take down an enemy Queen quickly, especially if her Royal Cloak ability is activated. **Tanking troops can be of some use, but they will not last long against an Archer Queen. For example, a level 4 Golem will last only 18 seconds against a level 30 Archer Queen, not accounting for any other defenses that may be targeting it. **Consider bringing a spell or spells to make the takedown process easier, such as a Poison Spell to slow the Queen's attacks, a Skeleton Spell to distract her, or a Freeze Spell to keep her from killing your troops too quickly. **The Grand Warden Eternal Tome ability can keep troops alive while they destroy an Archer Queen. Because the Queen's health is so low, the short duration of the Eternal Tome ability is rarely a problem. **You can kill the defending Archer Queen with a high leveled Lightning Spell if the player is rushed. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Archer Queen goes through visual changes at levels 10, 20, and 41. ***Initially, the Archer Queen is similar to a giant Archer, but with a modified X-Bow, a silver crown, purple hair, and a green dress. ***At level 10, her crown becomes golden. ***At level 20, the stock of her modified X-Bow becomes golden as well. Her shots change from Elixir-colored to gold. ***At level 41, her cloak receives a golden rim. ---- *'Trivia' **If you tap on the Archer Queen, she will yell a high pitched battle cry and stand still for a moment, similar to the Barbarian King. **If the Archer Queen attacks while her Royal Cloak ability is active, her arrows change from their normal Elixir-like color to a bright orange. **When she is injured or falls in battle (either attack or defense), a small explosion occurs, she yells in pain, and a red beam shoots to the sky. After that, like all other heroes, the Archer Queen stands still and a "dizzy" animation is engaged. **The Archer Queen's upgrades, up to and including level 8, cost less than it does to initially summon her. She, along with the Grand Warden, are the only entities in the game that have more expensive purchase costs than upgrade costs. **While attacking, if your opponent's Archer Queen Altar is empty and the Archer Queen wakes up during the battle, the Altar will have a short sparkling animation but the Archer Queen will not appear to defend the base. **If your Archer Queen wakes up while you are in Village Edit Mode, a sparkle will appear wherever in the Altar's original location (even if you moved it already). **Each successive upgrade of the Archer Queen adds approximately 2.1% health and 2.5% damage, but every five levels adds a constant three minutes to her total regeneration time. As a consequence, the Archer Queen's regeneration rate changes as she levels up. ** The Archer Queen's regeneration rate fluctuates each level, with drops in regeneration rate every fifth level and small increases for every other level. From an initial regeneration rate of 72.5 HP per minute at level 1, it reaches a maximum of 77.1 HP per minute at level 4 and shows a downward trend up to level 30, where there is a minimum of 47.29 HP per minute. Beyond level 30, the drops at every fifth level are outweighed by the increases from the other levels, eventually reaching 58.42 HP per minute at level 59 before dropping once more to 55.98 HP per minute at level 60. **The level n'' Archer Queen has \lfloor160*1.025^{n-1}\rfloor DPS and \lfloor725*1.021^{n-1}\rfloor hitpoints. **The Archer Queen's regeneration time has been reduced multiple times. The most recent reduction occurred on June 26th, 2018. '''Royal Cloak Ability' Skin Availability The below table denotes the months in which Archer Queen skins were available. They could only be obtained by reaching the final tier of Season Challenges after purchasing that season's corresponding Gold Pass. Skins that are still available from an ongoing season are highlighted in yellow. de:Bogenschützen-Königin Category:Troops Category:Dark Elixir Troops Category:Heroes Category:Special Abilities Category:Home Village